


Blessings in Disguise

by irishbandlover23



Category: Gintama
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, spoiler-free, takes place sometime in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishbandlover23/pseuds/irishbandlover23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Okita was told to not get close to Kagura, and one time he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something short for an anon ask, but it spiraled out of control. It was my first time writing Okikagu, so I hope I did this pair justice!  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sorachi-sensei, though the idea is mine.

Patrolling the city had never been his favorite assignment, but since the Shinsengumi’s return to Edo, Okita found that leisurely walking down the streets was what he liked best. More so if, or rather, _when_ , a certain red-headed young woman interrupted him. _Speaking of China_ , Okita thought as he saw her with Shinpachi. Weighing his options--his job or a fun prank--and deciding that a break couldn’t hurt, he stopped by a chocolate store, bought a small bag of sweets, and slipped a note that he had quickly written inside the bag.

Looking around the shop, he spied a young boy and dangling the bag in the kid’s face said "I'll buy you an ice cream if you give this to that red-headed woman playing in the park." Thinking, he added, “and don’t say it was me.”

The young boy, eager for his reward, quickly scurried over to China, mumbled a few words, and gave her the bag of sweets.

He saw Kagura smile, pat the boy in the head, and eagerly open the bag without looking inside. Popping a sweet into her mouth, she nonchalantly passed the bag to her companion. A smiling Shinpachi reached inside the bag for a sweet, but he paused as he pulled out something different.

Okita froze as Shinpachi pulled out the note— _No, no, that's not for you, glasses!_ —and read it. The boy laughed at something that Kagura said, while inconspicuously crumpling the note and placing it inside his pants. Okita grew uncomfortable as the boy's—no, _young man’s_ —eyes glittered with mischief and irritation?

Deciding that this endeavor was most definitely not worth sticking around for, Okita continued his patrol. His little joke was quickly forgotten as he helped stop a brawl, a theft, and a children’s game throughout the day.

In the evening, however, he was forced to recall his earlier joke. Resting in his favorite bench along the river, Okita felt someone stand next to the bench, successfully interrupting his relaxation. Irritated, Okita took of his mask and sat up.

Without looking at the person, he muttered, "What do you want? I’m busy."

"What I want," a familiar voice said, "is for you to explain what you think you're doing."

Recognizing the voice’s owner, Okita groaned internally while smiling pleasantly. Looking at Shinpachi, Okita sarcastically replied, "I'm taking a nap, is what I _was_ doing."

Shinpachi's hand twitched. In a very bad imitation of Okita, Shinpachi said, " _Choke on these chocolates, you gluttonous woman!_ "

Okita snorted. "Ah, _that_." He smirked. "Just poking fun at China, you know."

Shinpachi scowled and crossed his arms. "No, I _don't_ know."

Okita sighed. "Shinpachi-kun, it was a joke. You're taking this way too seriously." Standing up, Okita stretched his arms. "In any case, I'm off. I've got a job to finish," he paused, and poking fun at Shinpachi, added, "unlike _some_ people."

Grabbing Okita's arm, Shinpachi ground out, "You will have to answer to _me_ if you do anything to Kagura-chan."

Shifting in unease, Okita nonchalantly asked, "Do what, exactly?"

Shinpachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. His eyes burned with fierceness as he replied, "She might not see it, but I do. I've seen the way you look at her."

Internally, Okita froze, but externally, he chuckled. He drawled out, "Really?"

Shinpachi let him go, and crossed his arms. He reluctantly muttered, "You like her, you stupid sadist. And I, frankly, don't approve."

Turning around, Okita began walking away. Clearing his throat, he replied, "I don't like her. And even if I did, you wouldn't have a say in it, Shinpachi-kun."

_I don't like her, really_ he thought as he walked back to the headquarters. _With her stupid smile and her stupid umbrella, riling her up is my form of amusement. 'Like',_ he scoffed, _please._

* * *

Sitting at the Shinsengumi headquarters, Okita listlessly listened to the Chief praising Otae-san, as usual. Occasionally nodding, Okita pleasantly noted Hijikata’s sour look.

"-and Otae-san said she would gladly cook for us if we ever wanted to stop by." Kondo happily exclaimed.

Hijikata dryly replied, "Did she? How _nice_ of her." _Translation: Her cooking isn’t really nice._

Kondo nodded. "She’s got a lot of cooking experience." Wistfully sighing, he added, "What a great woman."

Okita replied, slightly worried, "Kondo-san, please tell me we won't be going anytime soon."

Kondo sheepishly chuckled. "Well, we might be stopping by later today."

Hijikata and Okita threw each other long-suffering looks. _Oh no, not today._ Quickly replying, Okita muttered, "Sorry, Kondo-san, I've got other things to do."

Kondo frowned. "Like what? I gave you two the day off specifically for this reason."

Okita shrugged. _Anything but those dangerous eggs!_

Scowling, Hijikata interjected, "We'll go, Kondo-san. Catching up with the Yorozuya is fine."

Kondo brightened. "Speaking of Yorozuya," he looked at Okita, "I'm surprised, Sougo. You're an adult, you should know better."

Confused, Okita said, "What?"

In a chastising voice, Kondo commented, "Kagura-chan has grown up, but she’s still young."

Okita nodded. "So? What about it?"

Crossing his arms, Kondo replied, "Flirting with her isn’t proper, Sougo." Shaking his head at Okita’s protests, he continued, "The other members have seen it, I've seen it," he motioned towards Hijikata, "he's seen it. It isn't right."

An exasperated Okita replied, "What are you even talking about?"

Reaching into his pocket, Hijikata took out a cigarette his lighter. Lighting his cigarette, he murmured, "You see her in the streets, and you fight with her."

Kondo nodded. "Dropping everything, you fight with her. She's a civilian, Sougo."

Okita gritted his teeth. "She's _China_. We've known her and the Yorozuya for years."

Blowing out a cloud of smoke, Hijikata replied, " _We_ know that, but the people don't. All they see is a policeman attacking a young lady."

Kondo smiled and added, "Admittedly, she does fight back. But, stop messing around with her in the streets. A police officer _fighting_ against a young lady is bound to raise questions."

Slightly frustrated at all the chastising, Okita spat out, "I'm not flirting!" Standing, he growled out, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off."

_I'm not flirting,_ he angrily thought as he stormed out. _Everyone is seeing things. Assuming things._ Practically sprinting to his favorite bench, he growled seeing that it was already occupied. Pausing, Okita groaned at noticing that _his_ spot was occupied by the red-headed pain in the ass. Ready to kick her out--Kondo’s warnings be damned, _it was his spot_ \--He stopped when he saw her move her parasol. China’s bright hair was braided differently, and her eyes were clearer than usual as she stared at the water. Her skin was pale--as usual--but, her cheeks were rose-tinted, and her lips— _those lips that usually screamed obscenities at him_ —were glossy and alluring.

Remembering Kondo's words _It isn't right,_ Okita shook his head. Turning around, Okita placed his hands in his pockets, and began to walk away. He shook his head. _So she's kind of good-looking. I've never flirted with her, and I don't plan to anytime soon._

* * *

Overseeing the arrival of their shipment, the Shinsengumi found themselves lazing around at the dock. They had ordered some new mannequins, which had the ability to fight back and help new recruits spar, from the Kaientai. Kondo-san was laughing with Sakamoto, the Kaientai's leader, about something he’d rather not think about, Hijikata was actually doing his job, and Okita was leaning on the crates, watching his officers move the large crates. The woman, the vice-captain, was overseeing the process, and giving orders to her men. She appeared to be the more capable member of the fleet, but Okita paid it no mind. _It’s none of my business._

"Captain Okita!" Yamazaki hollered.

_What now?_ "Yes, Yamazaki?"

Yamazaki nervously said, "We don't have any more space to transport these crates."

Okita sighed. "Simple. Take some to headquarters, and then come back to pick up the rest."

The woman, who was apparently paying attention to their predicament, quickly interjected. "You can't do that. You have to take it _all_ at once."

Okita looked at her. "Why not?"

She crossed her arms. "It was in the contract that your boss signed."

He glared, but she didn’t waver. _She’s not intimidated… am I not glaring enough?_

She smirked, noticing his glare. "Don't tell me you didn't _know_."

Okita glowered. _No, I didn't but..._ "So, what do you suggest, Kaientai Vice-Captain?"

She held out her hand. "It's Mutsu." Grasping her outstretched hand, Okita was taken aback as she squeezed his hand tightly. Taking care not to grimace, his eyes were blazing, as if itching to burn that smug smile off her lips. Letting go of his hand, Mutsu continued, "I suggest you rent a couple of our trucks." She smoothly added, "For a small fee, of course."

Pasting a fake smile on his face, he replied, "Of course. Yamazaki, go tell Kondo-san the change of plans."

With a quick, "Yes, sir!" Yamazaki ran off.

The woman continued staring at him.

Dropping all pretenses, Okita coldly asked, "Can I help you?"

Mutsu slowly muttered. "You're Okita Sougo."

He nodded. "That's me."

Leaning towards him, she whispered, "I might not be here often, but I make it a point to know things. Business, of course."

_Whatever._ "Of course."

Startling him, she pulled his cravat. "You give Kagura any more problems, and I will not hesitate to retaliate against you."

_Wait, what?_ "Excuse me?"

Mutsu didn't waver. "She talks about you a lot."

"Really," he dryly commented.

Mutsu's eyes were burning with both anger and determination. "Don't get any closer to her. You’re a nuisance. A problem she doesn't need, now that she's thinking about traveling with me."

Okita's eyes widened in surprise. Noting his surprise, Mutsu smirked in triumph.

He huffed out, "Is that a threat?"

She let his cravat go, and shrugged. "It might be."

While adjusting his cravat, he replied, "China can do whatever she likes. I don’t really care."

Mutsu's eyes narrowed. "Really."

Okita looked away. _Yes. Maybe._ "Really."

Mutsu sighed, whether in relief or frustration, he couldn't tell. "Good."

* * *

A sharp blade was pointed at his neck. A smooth, dry voice said,. "I'm warning you. Get away from her."

Okita's sword was pointed at his neck, and he whispered, "Why do you care?"

Nobume tsk’ed, and slowly pulled her sword away. Her blood-red eyes, clearer than ever, shone with determination. She bluntly replied, "Because she's a good friend."

Stepping back, he too, put his sword away. "She's not some weakling that you and everyone else has to protect." He looked straight at Nobume. "She grew up, just like we did."

Nobume nodded, but softly said, "Yes, but she's... different."

Okita crossed his arms. "How?"

Closing her eyes, Nobume softly sighed. "She did not lose family. She isn’t jaded, like us."

Shaking his head in disagreement, he replied, "She's got both of her families, but she knows, far better than we do, what losing someone feels like."

Opening her eyes, Nobume smiled wryly. "Don't you think that's all the more reason to leave her alone?"

Okita chuckled humorlessly. "Who knew you were _that_ open to discussing your feelings. What else did the princess tell you to say?"

Leaning on the doorway, Nobume crossed her arms and lightly chuckled. "The princess is worried that you are a bad influence on Kagura-chan.” She added, “Princess Soyo still can’t stand liver, you know."

_Not bad. Seeking my weak spots, eh?_ "Why else doesn't she-” he paused, "And for that matter, _you_ , like me?"

Looking at her nails, Nobume lightly said, "Anyone who gets close to Kagura-chan won't gain her blessing. The princess wishes that her friend be very happy, and is taking matters into her own hands."

Taking out several thick, white, envelopes, Nobume handed them to Okita. "For you and your boss.” Walking away, she said, "See you around, _Captain_ Okita."

Opening his envelope, Okita noticed that it was an invitation to a small reception that the princess was hosting. In very nice handwriting, it said:

_On behalf of Princess Soyo_

_You are cordially invited to a small reception_

_to be held on the 21st of April_

_Formal attire is required_

_We hope to see you there!_

Pinned to his invitation, another note was attached, which read:

_Please come Okita-san! I know you aren't a fan of soirées and parties, but I'm sure you'll like this one. I'll be disappointed if you don't attend. -Tokugawa Soyo_

* * *

 "Sou-kun" an overly sweet, mocking voice called to him from across the diner. "Come sit with poor, old, Gin-san."

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, Okita reluctantly made his way towards Gintoki’s booth. Slowly sitting down, he grimaced at seeing the numerous empty parfait cups scattered across the table. Neither Okita nor Gintoki spoke as the latter finished his last parfait. After Gintoki finished licking his spoon, wiping his face, and setting his now-empty cup on the side, Gintoki finally began speaking. "Let's not beat around the bush, Sou-kun." His dead-fish eyes glittered with curiosity. "What are your intentions towards my Kagura?"

Okita incredulously laughed. " _Your_ Kagura? Boss, she isn't your daughter."

Gintoki shrugged. "She might as well be. Let's see," he hummed in contemplation, "she’s living at my place for free, saving the world, and staying out of trouble." He brightened. "Her dad approves of me."

Okita dryly added, "Congrats."

Shaking his head, Gintoki pointed at Okita. "You, however, like Kagura, and I want to know _why_."

Okita shrugged. "I don’t like her that way, boss. You and all those other fools are just imagining things."

Gintoki  thoughtfully nodded, paused, and then glared. "What are you saying? She's not good enough or something?"

_Can’t be pleased, can you, boss?_ Okita grimaced, and quickly responded, "No, she’s _fine_ , but I don't see her that way."

Gintoki slowly placed his arms on the table and placed his chin on them. "Really?" he drawled. "So if she happens to have a fine young man chasing after her, it's all good?"

_What?_ Slowly answering, Okita replied,. “If she's happy, then that's great."

With a penetrating gaze, Gintoki commented, "Really."

Breaking eye contact, Okita began twiddling his thumbs. _No._ "Yeah."

Giving him a lazy smile, Gintoki asked, "Say, Sou-kun, are you going to Princess Soyo's party?"

Apprehensive about the quick change in topic, Okita reluctantly nodded. "The Shinsengumi will be attending. It would be rude if we didn't."

Scratching his head, Gintoki said, "Since you don’t have any impure thoughts towards my Kagura, let me talk about her for a moment."

Okita pursed his lips in annoyance. "Why do I, of all people, have to listen to this?"

Gintoki smirked. "Oi, oi. You're already here. Why not listen to me, whom your bosses have not paid back yet?"

"Debt is their problem. I don't see why—"

Gintoki cut him off. "She’s thinking whether to stay here, or chase after stars and monsters." Growing somber, he said, "I just want her to be happy, and I don't think" he meaningfully glanced at Sougo, "anyone here can make her happy."

Looking down, Okita quietly said, "I get it." Standing up, he quickly said “See ya, boss.”

Walking away, he heard Gintoki softly murmur, "However, I will respect her wishes."

Outside, Okita looked up at the stars. He felt uncomfortable, as if he was choking. _Why is China so problematic? I do hope she realizes how much people care for her._

* * *

Okita wanted to punch something. The small party was admittedly, quite relaxing, as no official higher officers were here. True to the Princess' wishes, most of the people in attendance were close friends and acquaintances. The Yorozuya were here, along with a couple of cabaret girls—presumably, Shinpachi's sister and her friends. Nobume was here, along with some Yoshiwara women accompanied by the princess' grandfather. Sitting close to the princess were the ninjas, as if afraid to let their guard down. Okita had come with Hijikata and Kondo, which was a relief as he was in no mood to talk to anyone.

"Otae-san!" Kondo said joyously as he all but ran to be by her side.

_Lovesick fool._ Okita scoffed, while Hijikata gave him a sideways look. "Oi, Sougo, fix that glum look on your face before the princess sees you."

"I can't help it; I didn't want to come in the first place."

Hijikata sneered. "Cheer up, Sougo. At least for tonight, play nice. I don't want to be here either, but you don't see me whining about it."

Okita and Hijikata had a clear view of the dance floor. Hijikata whistled. "I’ve got to admit, the princess does know how to plan a party." The guests were clearly enjoying themselves, and there were several couples on the dance floor laughing and twirling in circles.

Admittedly, one of those said couples were the origin of his anger.

"That China girl is attracting a lot of attention today, eh, Sougo?"

Okita inwardly groaned. _You too, Hijikata?_ He shrugged. "I guess."

Okita could see why she was attracting a lot of attention. With her hair in a bun, and wearing a long, dark blue kimono, she looked like a princess. She wasn't wearing any makeup, yet her glittering eyes and captivating smile made her even more attractive. She was currently dancing with a young man—the princess’ cousin, apparently—and she was all smiles and attention.

Hijikata murmured, "He's got good connections, and is looking for a wife. China girl seems to have caught his attention."

Okita took a sip of his drink, but didn't say a word. He scowled, seeing the young man kiss China’s hand.

Hijikata continued, "Money, influence, and looks." Hijikata threw Okita a half-hearted smile. "She could do worse."

Clenching his fist, Okita growled out, "Hijikata-kun, _shut up_."

Hijikata smirked. "Eh? Did I hit a nerve?"

Okita heaved a frustrated sigh. "What do you want me to say? That as hard as I find it to say, to _believe_ , I like her." Okita took a long sip of his drink and continued. "But, no one seems to approve of me. This is beyond ridiculous; it's humiliating."

Okita closed his eyes and mirthlessly chuckled. "No one trusts me enough with her." He incredulously looked at Hijikata. "And why am I telling _you_ , of all people?"

Hijikata stared at Okita in silence for a few moments, and then began chuckling. He said, "You're truly an _idiot_! I can’t believe you believed them."

Okita, angry for many reasons, asked, "What do you know, Hijikata-kun?"

"If you can't figure it out yourself, you're really a moron." Hijikata gave one last chuckle. "But, I can see you clearly need some help."

Okita grumbled. "With what?"

Hijikata took out a cigarette, and lighted it. He blew out a puff of smoke, and said, "Shinpachi-kun. What did he tell you?"

_I don't approve._ "None of your business."

Hijikata smirked, as if he knew what glasses boy had said. It was irritating, to say the least. "Anyway, as a _brother_ , you should know that you'd never approve of someone that came to take away the sister." Waving his cigarette around, he continued. "Moving on, Kondo-san."

_Me, a flirt._ "PDA, apparently."

Hijikata nodded. "Did he ever, explicitly tell you, that he didn’t approve of a relationship?"

Okita shook his head slowly, still not getting the point.

"Vice-captain of the Kaientai. A Yato."

_Traveling and problems._ "So?"

"So,' Hijikata said with emphasis, "Someone of the same _race_ , a sister of sorts, telling you to either treat her right, or back off."

Okita's eyes finally began shining with understanding. "I get it, I get it."

He threw Hijikata a small glare, and quite reluctantly said, "Thanks... I guess."

Hijikata waved him off, and began walking away. "I'm going to get another drink. You want anything, _lover-boy_?"

Okita shook his head. "I'm fine."

Hijikata ruffled Okita's hair, and said, "Go get her, Sougo."

Scratching his head, Sougo thought about the other dissenters. _Nobume and the Princess were testing my loyalty, and boss..._ his eyes widened. _"I want her to be happy, I will respect her wishes." Was he.. giving me his blessing? In a very roundabout way?_

Still reeling from the big revelations, Okita looked up and saw Kagura step away from the young man with a slight frown on her face. Faster than he thought possible, he’d reached Kagura's side. "Hey, Kagura, dance with me."

Kagura, with surprise etched on her face, slowly nodded and began moving towards the other side of the dance floor. The young man, trying to protest, quickly walked away after seeing Okita's glare.

Standing in front of Kagura, he firmly reached for her right hand and placed his other hand on her waist. Slowly, but gently, she grasped his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Moving in slow circles, neither she nor he spoke for a couple of minutes. Breaking the silence, he quietly murmured, "You look beautiful, China."

Her eyes glittered with pleasure at the compliment. "Thank you." She smiled. "You clean up nicely as well, Sadist."

Gliding across the dance floor, all Okita could think about was how important Kagura was to him. _She's always been there; ever since she came to Edo, she slowly but surely wormed her way past my defenses. She's always been there for me, and I've always tried to be there for her._

"Anything on your mind, Sadist?"

Okita shook his head. "No." _Tell her, you fool!_ "Well, actually..."

Kagura looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

He looked into her peaceful, eager eyes, and decided to go for it. "I like you, as more than a friend. We've been through so much, and there's really no one else for me. Knowing that you might leave, I want to cheer you on, but I can’t let you go just yet."

Kagura's cheeks had reddened, and her lips were parted open in surprise. He continued, "Go out with me, Kagura."

Kagura smiled and nodded. "Okay, Okita. I accept." Shyly looking away, she admitted, "I've liked you too, for awhile now." Okita felt himself relax, and found himself smiling in relief. He twirled her around, and pulling her close, he whispered, "Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 5."

Kagura laughed, and nodded. Growing serious for a moment, she asked, "What's this about leaving...?"

Okita said, "Boss and Mutsu told me you were thinking of leaving, to chase after stars."

Puzzled, she replied, "They did? First time I've heard of it. Earth is my home; I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon."

Okita shook his head, incredulously. "I cannot believe they'd interfere!"

With a mischievous smile, she asked,  "Would you have acted on your feelings if they didn't?"

Okita slowly looked away. _Probably not._ "Maybe," he murmured.

Kagura gently placed her hand on his cheek. "For a sadist, you really _are_ gullible. I'm not going anywhere."

Okita grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "We've got all the time in the world, don't we?" _I won’t let you go, my beautiful, problematic, wonderful China._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
